


emerald eyes

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: New girl shows up in school and Marinette feels like race for Adrien's heart is over for her.*title same as anson seabra's song*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible morning, really. Marinette not only didn't get any sleep night before because of akuma attack and she happened to be late to school again. Thankfully, Miss Bustier seemed to be behind too, so when seventeen years old ran into classroom, most of her classmates weren't on their seats, rather surrounding some figure in the middle of the room. Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but then she felt push on her side that made Chang's book fall on the ground.  
"God, Marinette, why can't stop being so clumsy?" Lila rolled her eyes with annoyance and walked on history student's book of Marinette, who starred at Italian from the floor with poorly hidden furry. The arrival of super model didn't go without echo, because everyone turned to her direction. Lila adjusted bag on her shoulder, suddenly not so convident, especially when she crossed her eyes with mad Alya, who immediately bent next to Marinette.  
"Don't mind her, she's just..."  
"Annoying little brat." Chloe stamped her foot, unpleased that everyone's attention turned away from her. The new expensive smartphone in her hand didn't seem to be interesting anymore when everyone surrounded Marinette, suprised to see her with bags under her eyes and big scar on the cheek that girl had got night before in fight with akuma.  
"Are you ok, Mari?"  
"You seem like you need some coffee. Do you want me to get you some?"  
"Wanna sit on my place today? Miss Bustier won't see you up there sleeping, I do it all the time!"  
"Thanks guys, but I'm fine." Marinette chuckled, when she raised to her feet, with tone of books in her arms and Tikki almost falling out of her bag.  
"You're so sweet, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Everyone smiled widely at her, telling girl it was nothing. Everyone except from Chloe and Lila who suddenly yelled in sync:  
"ADRIEN!" The said blonde turned around to look who was calling him before he realised it was his childhood friend and annoying Italian. He waved at them politely, but then focused his attention on Nino, Alya and Marinette, who was too tired to notice his worried look.  
"Is everything ok guys?"  
"Yeah, Mari just didn't really get much sleep last night." Alya budged her friend, making poor Marinette almost fall on the ground again. Tikki rolled under the bench, before she crawled back to her holder's bag.  
"I wonder who kept her up all night."  
"Well, not my brother for sure." Juleka smirked at Marinette, who rolled eyes with slight annoyance. She was only good friends with Luka but everyone kept telling her they would make perfect pair. To girl's mind however only friendship seemed to be possible, as long as she still had Adrien in her heart.  
Adrien who now kept glancing at her with this strange expression she couldn't put finger on. Why he seemed so... confused? Did she have something on her face?!  
" Maybe Cat Noir visited her again. Oh, that would be so romantic." Rose sighed dreamily, making rest of group laugh. And again, maybe Marinette was too tired to normally function, but Adrien seemed right now... to be smirking?! What was going on in this classroom today?  
Get ahold of yourself, Marinette, you must be delusional. And he is definetly not smirking like Chat Noir. You are just going crazy.  
Or falling for the cat, she could hear Tikki's voice in her head. Kwami had kept telling her for some time to sort her feelings to all the boys before she ended up hurting them more. Marinette knew that Tikki was right, but still it was so hard to give up on Adrien, when he was there, so perfect and... so far away from her.  
Marinette had to remember that.  
He was too perfect for her.  
"... So... you know Chat Noir, huh? How is he like?" Marinette could feel her cheeks burning under Adrien's curious eyes, when she coughed, trying to hide her embarrasement.  
"It's nothing, he just saved me few times and we talked for while, that's all."  
"Oh girl, stop! She basically had a few dates with him!" Exclaimed Alya and earned serious look from Marinette, who suddenly felt sick in her stomach. She promised herself she would give up on Adrien, especially since he had grown closer to Kagami and Marinette wanted to respect that. So why did she feel bad about him hearing about her relationship with Cat Noir? Was she... still hoping for something? After she heard as a Ladybug he was in love with some other girl?  
"That's awsome, Marinette!" Adrien's face glowed in delight, but again Marinette didn't feel like returning a smile, so just nodded and headed to her bench, just time when Miss Bustier rushed into classroom, clearly with her head in the clouds. Marinette rested her head on the desk, trying to ignore worried look on Alya's face or Adrien's beautiful, soft blonde hair in front of her eyes. Se had to go through this day, act like she was fine with looks Kagami and Adrien kept exchanging and she would be good. She was a Ladybug after all. She could handle heartbreak.  
Or maybe she couldn't.

Lesson had been for around twenty minutes, but for Marinette it felt like ages. Her eyes kept closing and girl wished she could just go to bed and cuddle.  
With Cat Noir.  
Wait, what?!  
"Marinette, are you ok?" She didn't realise she had yelled her last thought and now she was carefully observed by Alya, Nino and Adrien, who titled his head slightly, like he was deep in thoughts, with his eyes fixed on her face. Almost like... a kitten, curious about something.  
Chat Noir used to do the same thing.  
That annoying cat.  
"Miss Cheng, would you like to share something with the class?" Marinette could feel her cheeks burning when eyes of everyone locked on her, especially furious Miss Bustier.  
"I... uhm..."  
"Miss Bustier." Class budged, suddenly turning their attention to the door, where headmaster Damocles stood.  
"Mister Damocles, is everything ok? It isn't another akuma attack, is it?" Headmaster shook his head when he reached the teacher's table, with inscrutable.  
"Miss Bustier, I know you're pretty handful with this class, but... I have new student I would like to introduce to you all." Everyone turned their attention back to the closed door, but there was no one. Headmaster Damocles sighed heavily and rushed the handle, but before he opened the door, someone rushed into the room.  
"Hi, I'm sorry, I really had to make that one call and I..." She had weird accent so she couldn't possibly be French. Marinette starred at her for hot second, watching Adrien raising from his seat, eyes fixed on the probably most beautiful girl that had ever walked on the Earth.  
"Allie?"  
"Why you act so suprised? I told you I've got you an early birthday present!" Girl laughed loudly when model rushed to her side to embrace her in tight hug. Marinette, before half dead, now could feel her insides bubbling up. She wasn't jealous, no, she was just... hurt.  
Because again she had to remind herself that Adrien was too perfect for her.  
The hug seemed to be more intimidate than any other that Adrien had shared with other girls and Marinette felt Alya nudging her to watch Lila's furious reaction, Kagami pursed lips and knitted brows and...  
"Allie, hey, that's me! Your best friend, Chloe!" Mayor's daughter also rushed to the desk when she almost knocked down both new girl and Adrien who laughed quietly, making Marinette stupid heart skip a beat, again.  
"Ugh, you didn't tell me that Chloe is here!" The girl complained, but didn't seem to really mean it, when she shared a quick cheek kiss with Chloe, who suddenly seemed... normal. Like completely normal person who was happy to see someone, who wasn't Adrien. And Chloe didn't usually have any warm feelings, especially for other pretty girls.  
"I will leave you alone then." Headmaster quickly disappeared behind the door, almost like he wanted Miss Bustier to handle this sudden outburst of feelings.  
"... How about you all sit down and let your friend introduce to rest of class? Chloe?" Mayor's daughter unwillingly followed Adrien's steps and also took place, both with excitement squirming on their chairs. Brunette took a deep breath and was about to say, when...  
"Kids, stay on your seats, I will be back in a minute!" Class watched in silence Miss Bustier rush out of classroom, with phone by her ear. When door closed behind the teacher, Marinette moved her eyes to figure at the chair, who seemed so... flawless. She was even prettier than Lila, maybe because the second one kept frowning her forehead.  
"... Omg, Allie, tell me everything!" Chloe's high pitch voice would normally made Marinette roll her eyes, but now she was too busy starring at both Adrien and new girl to pay attention to mayor's daughter, who reached brunette's side.  
"Everyone this is..."  
"Ugh, we know who it is." Lila rolled her eyes with annoyance, when she stood up from her seat, eyes fixed on the new brunette, who smirked with that smile that meant she could either set school on fire or kill with cold blood Italian model and honestly Marinette wouldn't mind second option.  
"I didn't know this day could get better. A., why didn't you tell me that my best friend is here?" Marinette tried to ignore the nickname she heard as well as Adrien's wide smile when he stood between brunette and Lila, who snored with anger.  
"I swear to God, I will push you down the stairs, Jackson."  
"Try me, honey." The smirk on brunette's lips suddenly reminded Marinette's of Cat Noir. Actually, whole girl's presence seemed to be much alike as her superhero best friend. Could it be possible...  
"Girls, calm down. Allie, how about you introduce yourself." Adrien suggested and brunette shrugged her shoulders casually, when she sat on teacher's desk, causing few students gasp in disbelief. She seemed so... confident, bold and intimidating, almost like she could be Lila's friend. However the way the starred at each other, could mean only one thing.  
That Marinette would have much more work as class president from now on.  
"Hi everyone, I'm Allie Jackson. I'm super model and I walk in biggest fashion shows in difference to poor jealous Lila."  
"Sure." Lila snorted, but no one paid to her attention when everyone starred at brunette, who smiled coldly at her audience, with eyes crossing for hot second with Marinette, who felt chills running down her spine.  
Oh, she would have so much to handle now Allie was here.  
"And she's my friend! Best friend!" Chloe exclaimed loudly, making brunette rolled her eyes, but with only slight annoyance.  
"Yes. I happen also to be Adrien's best best friend since we were... like what six months old?" Agrest nodded and girl laughed quietly, suddenly remembering something. Marinette tried to make herself dislike Allie, but... that smile, laugh, aura... She was perfect. Just perfect for Adrien. Even though she seemed like she could murder with cold blood.  
"Oh, that were good times. Especially because Lila wasn't there." The smile fell when Allie crossed her eyes with Italian, who snored and raised her chin proudly.  
"You can say whatever you want but I and Adrien..."  
"Aren't friends." Adrien tried his best to hide annoyance at Lila's behaviour and Marinette couldn't help but smile. Of course, after last few weeks everyone was done with model's actions and even calm and collected Agrest couldn't bare it anymore. Speaking of which...  
"Allie, I want you to meet my friends. Alya, Nino, Kim, Mylene, Juleka, Alix, Kagami..." He kept mentioning names, but her was never spoken. Marinette tried to hide disappointment, when she rested her head on the desk, suddenly not so interested in new girl anymore.  
She could do whatever she wanted. They all could. It was not like Marinette mattered, because she didn't. Even though...  
"And my dearest friend. Marinette, the class president." Chang could feel Alya nudging her so hard that she probably got a bruise, so Marinette raised her eyes to see... Adrien next to her with this gentle smile of his.  
My dearest friend.  
He called her his.  
And dearest.  
She must be hallucinating.  
"Oh, Marinette." For the first time Allie seemed to be really interested in meeting someone, when she jumped off the desk and reached Marinette's side, who suddenly wanted to only crawl deep on the ground and never come back. Of course, Adrien had to act like the angel he was and say such nice things about her when she looked like human wreck, with bags under her eyes, unbrushed hair and smudged mascara.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Marinette managed to crush it out while looking deep into hazel eyes of Allie, who titled her head slightly, just like Adrien few minutes ago and again Marinette could feel her heart falling in pieces.  
They were just perfect for each other.  
"Nice to meet you too, Marinette. Sorry to say that but you look..."  
"Awful? Yes, I've told her many times before." Allie rolled her eyes with annoyance at Lila's comment, while Adrien clenched his fist with clear anger shining in his eyes. Only Allie's hand on his arm calmed boy enough not to do anything to italian model, who suddenly lost all her confidence, seeing her crush once again react that way toward her.  
"I wanted to say like you didn't get much sleep last night. Wanna coffee?" Marinette noticed Allie kept mixing French with English, but she didn't mind, not when model seemed so genuine when she handed to class president a thermos from her bag.  
"Thank you." Marinette carefully took Allie's gift, who smiled at her politely before she focused her eyes again on Adrien.  
"You grew so much, A.! " She ruffled Adrien's hair who laughed quietly. The touch, the distance between them, the smiles, the laugh, eyes fixed on each other... Marinette had to admit that it hurt, but seemed so beautiful. She had seen Adrien with many girls before, but Allie... was different. She was perfect for Adrien.  
In difference to Marinette.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Marinette wasn't sure how many times she had heard that question today, but she just nodded, not looking at Alya. She was ok. Everything was fine. It wasn't like her long time crush just reunited with his childhood friend, who seemed to be... someone more than friend to him.  
Fuck.  
This day really couldn't be worse, could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Few days had passed and everyone got somehow used to having three supermodels in their class. It wasn't like Lila meant a lot to the group and they always treated Adrien like he was one of them. However, things with Allie were little bit... different.  
She didn't talk with them and completely ignored unless it was Chloe, who suddenly forgot about poor Sabrina, Adrien, near who Allie always sat and Lila, with who at least once a day Allie had a catfight. Rest of students didn't matter to model, she didn't even pay attention when they tried to speak to her. She kept her head high, creating distance between her and rest of world, like real star. She seemed so... cold and actually like Chloe and Lila and Marinette wondered how possibly Adrien could hang out so often with someone like them, but then she had noticed something.  
During physics class, everyone kept writing the test, which happened to be very easy so Marinette finished it before the time passed. Seveneteen years old wasn't sure why she suddenly turned her head right to see knitted brows of Allie, who sat starring at her paper, with... teary eyes.   
Allie was crying.   
Marinette wasn't sure if it was best idea but she quickly ripped piece of paper from her notebook and sent a note to a girl, who happened to catch it just before Miss Mendeleiev raised her head from the book she was reading.   
Are you ok?, the note said. Marinette didn't have to wait long when the paper was tossed back at her.   
I don't understand fucking shit out of this test, because I haven't studied physics in few years.  
Marinette took a quick glance at model, who at that moment didn't seem intimidating or cold, when she starred with those hazel eyes on the paper with sadness painted on her face. Marinette could feel Alya's eyes on her, but she decided to ignore it. Instead, she quickly wrote all the answers from her test and tossed paper to Allie, who covered it quickly with her shoe, just before...  
"Miss, Marinette and Jackson are throwing notes!" Lila's high pitched voice hurt Marinette's ears when she rolled her eyes with annoyance. Miss Mendeleiev raised from her seat to stare at class president who also raised from her seat.  
"Miss I have finished writing my test few minutes ago so I can handle it right now."  
"Ok, Marinette, but if I see you helping new student..."   
"Yes, yes, I know. I won't do it, Miss." Marinette smiled politely to Miss Mendeleiev when she handed her test, before returning to her desk, impatiently waiting for bell to ring. 

"Hey, Marinette!" Blue eyed turned around just in time to see Allie's face inches away from hers. Model quickly moved away when she adjusted bag on her arm, with small grin on her lips, breaking her typical resting bitch face.  
"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."   
"Hey, no problem." Marinette smiled politely to girl and was about to turn around when Allie grabbed her hand, making Cheng freeze in suprise.  
"I mean it, Marinette. You are so kind..." Allie sighed heavily, when she tentatively tapped with her designer shoes, clearly... anxious. Allie Jackson was anxious?! That was something new.   
"... You really shouldn't have done it. You could get in trouble because of me."  
"Hey, I said it's ok." Marinette gently squizzed Allie's hand before smiling warmly at model.  
"Adrien's friends are my friends. Or at least some of them." Allie must have understood what Marinette meant because she laughed loudly, making people on the corridor to look at them.  
"You're funny, Cheng. No wonder Adrien likes spending time with you." Marinette hoped her cheeks weren't as red as she though they were when she laughed nervously.  
"...You know we spend a lot of time together, me, Alya, Adrien, Nino and rest..."   
"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Marinette jumped, suprised to find Agreste by her side, who smiled widely at her and then moved his eyes to Allie.   
"You're ok, Allie?" Brunette nodded, when she finally let Marinette's hand go, who suddenly started to think it wasn't that bad, to hold hands with Jackson.   
"Yes, I was just thanking Marinette, because she saved my skin on that test. If it wasn't her, I would fail it for sure." Adrien smile was contagious and Marinette found herself smiling from ear to ear too, when she suddenly felt someone's arm around her shoulders.  
"I told you she is real angel. I don't know what I would do without her." Marinette wasn't sure if it all wasn't just a dream, but his cologne, arm on her shoulders and beautiful, emerald eyes so close to herse... were just too real to be her imagination.   
"I don't know, Agreste, I think we will soon fight who will get Marinette, because I like her too." Allie joked and Marinette couldn't help but notice again that she was... perfect. She was perfect for Adrien, even though she seemed cold as ice on the first sight. She still was more than enough for him.   
In difference to Marinette.  
"I have to make a quick call home, I will be right back." Allie ran away, with phone by her ear and Marinette could help but wonder why she suddenly acted like this. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable around them so why..  
"Hey, are you ok, Mari?" This nickname... Marinette could feel her knees going weak so she managed only to nod her head. She couldn't still love Adrien, not when she saw how well he fit with Allie or Kagami or...  
"You seem so distant lately, I'm worried."   
"I'm fine, really." Marinette managed to crack a small smile, not being able to make herself pull away from Adrien who stood so close to her, giving the comfort she was longing for and somehow so familiar.   
"I just want you to know that..."  
"Adrien." The couple turned around to see suprised Kagami's face, who quickly collected her nerves and put polite smile on her lips. Marinette felt bad, that Tsurugi watched her crush with another girl, but again it meant nothing. The arm around Marinette's shoulders... it meant nothing for Agreste, because Marinette was just his friend.  
Friend.  
God, how one word could possibly hurt so bad, even after such a long time?  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted something."  
"No, that's fine, Kagami, I have to go anyway." It hurt to leave his side, but it was for the best. Kagami liked Adrien, he liked her and even though Marinette thought Allie would be better choice, she couldn't say anything. Same as she couldn't say what she was dying to say.   
That she liked him too.  
More than any other girl would probably ever do.   
But her chance with Adrien was gone.   
He was too perfect for her.  
Marinette turned on her heel, suddenly in need of fresh air when she headed outside, not noticing changed look on Adrien's face nor pair of hazel eyes watching her.

"She's so... blind." Allie sighed to herself, when she starred with disbelief at Marinette walking away from Adrien so he could talk with Kagami. Model couldn't understand how someone could be possibly so blind but there she was. Sweetheart Marinette who now walked with her shoulders low, even though she tried to keep her head straight. Like she was supposed to do. After all, she was this unbreakable Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She couldn't show any weakness.  
Allie had to admit that she was impressed. She had never meant anyone would could hide their pain so well under jokes, kindness and open heart. Herself, American French was rather cold and distant and that's how she managed to keep poker face all along. But Marinette was different case. She was like open book, with except that no one tried to read the all pages. Allison sighed heavily, when she quickly analysed situation.   
She could go after Marinette and talk with her. However, she already saw Alya following Dupain-Cheng outside so Allie wasn't needed there. That's why she decided to crash someone's dreams instead.  
It wasn't like Allie was born to be mean. However, she knew a few things about everyone from this school and she knew that she wanted to keep Kagami away from Adrien. It wasn't like she was jealous, no, Allie was never jealous, but she knew that Adrien wouldn't have heart to tell any girl to go away, even though he was only interested in one of them. So that's why he needed her help.   
"Hey, A., I forgot you to ask if you have time tonight. You know, to have some fun together." Adrien's eyes grew big in confussion when Allie tenderly brushed his cheek with huge small on her face. She tried to give him a sign to play along and thankfully, he somehow understood when he leaned closer to her, suddenly not paying attention to shocked Kagami.  
"I thought you would never ask." Allie was proud of her friend to pull off this raspy, sexy voice she had been trying to teach him for ages. Model could hear camera clicking and even though photo of them two would probably cause a huge drama on the internet she didn't care, especially when she saw Kagami's expression.  
Allie won.   
"Ok, see ya then!" Allie placed quick kiss on Agreste's cheek before she smirked at still shocked Kagami and turned around to see...   
Marinette.   
And Lila.  
Oh shit. 

"Adrien, I didn't know you were dating this... thing." Lila pointed at Allie and brunette was about to throw her hands at Italian witch, but before she did, Marinette walked between two of them, with serious expression on her face, not caring at all that Allie had just kissed her crush.  
"Lila, back off, that's not your business anyway."  
"Like I care what you say, Cheng." Lila snorted and again Allie almost knocked poor Marinette down when she tried to reach other model's side to smash her face.   
"I swear to God I will beat shit out of you until you can't breathe again, you witch!"  
"Allie, enough!" Jackson could feel Adrien's strong hand on her shoulder so she reluctantly lowered her hands. He was right, Lila wasn't worth it. What was worse problem, was Marinette, who saw everything. She saw that kiss and that brush and... Ugh, Allie, you could have played it differently. But before model could say anything, class president disappeared somewhere for the rest of the break. Almost like... she ran away.

And she did. Marinette came home early and claimed to be not feeling well which was turth. She slept the whole evening and woke up to the sound of loud bagging in the window. Blue eyed raised her eyes to see black shape and huge grin that she could recognise everywhere. Without thinking, she opened the window to let Chat Noir in.   
"Wow, I hope you still..." He was interrupted when Marinette's hands surrounded his neck. For first few seconds superhero stayed stiff and Marinette wanted to pull away, but then he embraced her in tight hug so she could hear his heartbeat, feel his leather suit under her skin and smell this cologne that somehow seemed familiar.   
It felt good.   
It felt safe.  
It felt finally right.   
Like it was place for Marinette.   
"... Chat, I'm so tired." Marinette's voice was shaking but girl didn't care. She couldn't care less, not when she had seen all these things and experienced so much. She couldn't keep it bottled inside anymore and Chat seemed to be perfect person to rant, especially because his touch... Marinette needed him to touch her like she was the one.   
She wanted to feel loved even for short second.   
Especially because it was Chat.   
Guy she had fallen for recently.   
Guy she had rejected as Ladybug.  
Guy had always been there for her.   
"... I know, Princess. But... did anything specific happen today? You seem pretty... down." His hand was gently stroking her hair and girl could feel anxiety and fear already fading away so she sighed with relief.   
Marinette knew what to do.   
She finally realised.  
She wanted to just... keep Chat as hers.   
But still... thoughts about today's incident were too fresh not to mention.   
She needed to tell him.   
Everything.   
"... It was too much, Chat. I... helped that girl... Even though she was cold to everyone... And then... when I thought she was cool... She... she is perfect!" Marinette burst into tears, making Chat shift in suprise.   
It still hurt.   
But now he was here.  
Chat was here.   
Adrien... wasn't.   
And... it would be ok.   
Eventually.   
"She is too perfect! She is perfect for him! How can I... even think that I could..."  
"Marinette, please... take a deep breath." Chat cupped her face, carefully watching her as she followed his instructions, managing finally to slow down her heartbeat.   
"... Who are you talking about?"  
"... That new girl from my class. She's... super model and she's... just perfect. I mean it, Chat, you would fall head over heels if you saw her. It was like she was created by Michael Di Angelo himself, you know. And she... isn't as bad as I thought she would be. She's just... lost. And I really want to be friends to her, but..."  
"... She... likes my crush. And he likes her, I can see that. They're perfect for each other and I... they... she... kissed him today. On cheek, but I... I know it wasn't just it. And I should be fine, really. I knew that it would happen. Someone like Adrien Agreste would never look at me and I..."  
"Hold on." She watched Chat starring at her with huge eyes with confusion shining in green pupils.  
"You said Adrien Agreste?"  
"Did I?" Marinette tried to back up, but it was too late. She admitted to Chat who her crush was. It wasn't like everyone around knew that, but saying it out loud, not to Alya felt... strange. Almost like she was an open book that Chat had full access to.   
But then she again realised.   
She wanted him to know her.   
To be by her side.  
To just love her the way she loved him.   
"... He is a complete idiot, Princess." Chat finally said, hugging her tightly. Marinette could feel his heartbeat, hand in her hair and lips touching her forehead and for the short second she could imagine that it was him. It was Adrien.   
But it was Chat.   
And it was ok.   
Because the love she felt toward these two wasn't the same.  
And it was ok.   
"... No, it's ok, Chat. I want him to be happy. That's all that matters and frankly speaking, if I were him, I would fall for Allie too."  
"But still, Mari, I... he's... just so... blind. Because you are here and you are more than perfect. And believe me, he must feel stupid to know that..."  
"... Chat..."  
"Yes, Princess?"   
"... Stay with me tonight. Please."  
"... You know I can't." He sounded so hurt and Marinette immediately regretted asking him that. She knew he still loved her as a Ladybug, he admitted it just few days ago and now her asking to stay... he couldn't do it. Marinette wished she could just tell him that it was her, she was Ladybug and that she needed him, not because she was heartbroken, but because she finally realised.  
She loved Adrien as you love your first love.  
But she loved Chat like a boy she would die every day if she had to.   
The boy she wanted to kiss every morning and in the middle of the night.  
The boy she was ready to risk it all.   
She really loved Chat.  
And now she lost her chance with him.   
With him and Adrien.   
"... Mari, you know that I..."  
"... Chat, please go." Marinette choked on her tears when she quickly pulled away from superhero, who starred at her disbelief.   
She lost again.   
She lost Adrien and now Chat.   
And it was all her fault.   
Because she was chasing after guy who would never love her and rejected someone who would die for her.  
Who was always there for her.  
Who could make her feel alive, even in darkest days.   
"I'm sorry I asked you this, I shouldn't have. I know you still love her, I just can't..." She didn't finish because she was cut off by his lips on hers.  
That was definetly the kiss she didn't expect. It tasted like tears and cinammon chapstick, sweet and sour, fierce and delicate, all at the same time. Marinette wasn't sure how long they had lasted like this, before they parted to catch a breath, both with red cheeks.   
"... How about... Ladybug?" Marinette's voice was quieter than whisper when she hold her breath, unsure what she would hear.   
Please, don't tell me you don't love her anymore.   
Because I need you.   
As both me and Ladybug.  
We need our best partner.   
Please, Chat, I need you.   
More than anyone.   
"... I love her and I always will. But it doesn't mean I can't love you as much as I love her, Mari. Because I do."   
"Maybe it's time to let this crush go. I don't want to... lose another precious person to my heart."   
"... How about you? How about that Adrien guy?" Marinette sighed heavily, when she focused her eyes on Chat's lips that were inches away from hers.   
It's time, Marinette.  
You know that it is the right thing.   
It's time to let Adrien go and finally find your own happiness.   
"... I love him, but not as much as I love you." She wished she could add "both as Marinette and Ladybug", but she couldn't make herself to do so. Instead, she pressed her lips gently to Chat's lips, who quickly cupped her face.   
"... Chat..."  
"...Yes?"  
"... Will you stay with me?"  
"... We didn't even have a first date yet, Princess. Don' you think we're moving a little too fast?" He winked, but willingly followed her to the bed, laying by her side. Marinette was aware his disguise will fade away soon and he would eventually disappear but even few minutes were enough, because she could feel his clawed hand in hers, his heartbeat loud and clear and his lips on her jawline, lips, nose, neck, collarbone...   
And for the first time in forever Marinette felt like things were alright.  
She still loved Adrien. She still hurt a little. But now she was really to heal and forget, with Chat by her side.   
Her true love.  
"... I love you, My Kitty.  
"... I love you too, Princess."  
"...More than you imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seemed like a lunatic's dream to exhausted Marinette. All of her friends kept starring at her with those pitiful looks painted on their faces, even Chloe seemed to somehow feel bad for Dupain-Cheng, who still half-asleep, half-dreaming about Chat and those kisses, those damn perfect kisses, didn't realise that...   
Allie had almost kissed Adrien yesterday.  
That's why her friends felt bad for her.   
It hit her suddenly and again, Marinette could feel her heart breaking into thousand pieces. She wanted to move on, she really wished to, but how could she? He was there, right next to her, prettier than ever, with these beautiful emerald eyes that were fixed on hers...  
Wait, what?!  
"Hi, Mari." His voice was soft when boy slightly leaned across to brush shocked Marinette's cheek with lips before smiling widely at her. He had never done it before, at least not in front of class. Marinette couldn't help but think how the shine in his eyes suddenly reminded her of Chat Noir...   
"I hope you slept well." He seemed to sense something happened the last night, because the smile turned into more like a smirk and on heavens, Marinette had to pinch herself to remember that it was Adrien, not Chat Noir. Even though the resemblance... was killing her, more than ever before.   
"I... uhm.. yeah, thank you, Adrien." She shifted uncomfortably, with her eyes fixed on the floor, when she suddenly felt someone's hand on her arm.  
"Marinette, I've been looking for you." Allie for the first time didn't have any makeup on, but yet Marinette could see numerous seniors staying in front of their class' door, waiting for Jackson to come out.   
"Can we chat outside for a second?" Alya was about to say something, but Marinette quickly nodded, giving her best friend reasuring smile. Marinette could handle this talk on her own, after all it wasn't like Allie knew anything about Marinette's feelings toward Adrien... didn't she? Class president quickly followed steps of model, who seemed to be quite in rush, with her hair still in mess. Allie didn't even bother to look at her wooers, when she grabbed Marinette's hand and ran with her to the locker room. Dupain-Cheng only hoped they would get to class back in time because Miss Bustier might not survive her being late again. 

"Allie, are you ok? You seem little bit..."  
"Marinette, please, let me talk first, ok?" American French seemed to be anxious when she walked around the locker room, glancing through the door if no one else was coming in. She knew that she needed to make things clear for Adrien's sake, but yet it felt so hard to admit it out loud. Allie knew for sure she could trust Marinette, but... it was so terrifying, especially after last few weeks. Model wasn't sure if she could handle this talk, with such fear in her mind, but decided to give it a try. She sighed heavily before she finally turned to still suprised Marinette, who tried to smile, but it turned more like grimace.   
"Let's get straight to the point, ok? Because I honestly... don't know how to explain it."  
"Hey, it's fine, Allie, you don't have to..." Allie dropped Marinette's hand from her shoulder, with tears dancing in her eyes when she starred at class president, confused about her behaviour. There she was, perfect and beautiful sweetheart Marinette that Jackson had hurt by acting like complete idiot.   
How could she possibly be so stupid and yet get such warm treating from Frenchwoman?  
"It's not fine, Marinette! You see it's not ok, not when I act like complete idiot and you... you are the sweetest person, still trying your best to make me feel good! And I don't deserve it!" Allie groaned with anger, when she collapsed on the floor, suddenly feeling weak on her legs. She was so stupid, thinking that coming here, being friends with Adrien and Chloe again and trying to fit in would be so easy, because it wasn't. She kept making same mistakes, hurting people who for once didn't want to vulnerate her. Allie... she shouldn't have come to Paris, even though last two weeks were the happiest in her life. She didn't deserve to be here and make everything so complicated, just because she was afraid to be open about herself.   
"... I don't understand, Allie, you didn't do anything..." Marinette kneeled in front of American, who had to stop herself from throwing hands on Dupain-Cheng's neck. Adrien was right, no one could stay indifferent toward Marinette, because she was... just like an angel, making everyone feel so secure and loved around her. Even Allie, the stupid brat who kissed her crush.   
"... Marinette, that kiss yesterday..."  
"Allie, you don't have to..."  
"... I have no feelings toward Adrien. And I want you to know that." Allie watched Marinette blinking for few seconds, with suprise painted on her face, before French came back to her senses.   
"... I wouldn't mind if you had, I and Adrien are just... friends."  
"Yes, I know, but still... I know how you look at him, Mari. I've watched you closely for these few weeks. I know that you would do anything for him." Marinette's eyes were fixed on her hands when she just nodded in answer, not daring to look at Allie, who could only guess how French felt. However, it hurt Allie more because Mari shouldn't have felt that way just because... Adrien was stupid boy.   
Allie promised him that she wouldn't tell Marinette the truth, but it hurt so much to see girl so... in pieces. Adrien should have admitted to French his feelings the moment he had realised them, not wait for 'perfect moment'. Allie had had that conversation with him many times, but when something was connected to Marinette, Adrien suddenly was getting... shy. Adrien fucking Agreste, dream of almost every girl, was shy because he thought he wasn't good enough for his crush.   
And funny enough she probably thought the same.  
That's why Allie had to do something, at least explain. She had never intended Marinette to see that kiss, even though it didn't mean much. Still, Dupain-Cheng reaction to it had been clear for Allie. She liked him and she couldn't stop liking him.   
And Allie wished she wouldn't until Adrien finally found the right way to tell her the same things he had been spaming Jackson for months.   
Allie didn't want to act so overprotective, but she couldn't help it. Adrien was more like twin brother than friend to her and even though she still didn't fully understand why he would think about Kagami for some time as his possible girlfriend, she knew better than anyone else how it would end if he hadn't realised his feelings toward Marinette.   
He would have ended up hurting himself and her.   
And Allie couldn't let it happen, not to mention fact that she knew Kagami well, better than Adrien and she wasn't meant for him. Sure, she was lovely and fierce at the same time and some people would even argue that prettier than Marinette, but it wasn't the case. Allie remembered Kagami's previous lovers and all had one in common.   
They were older than she was.  
Kagami needed strong, mature partner and at first you could think of Adrien as such man. But then, Allie remembered all the times from last few weeks when she had to stay by his side until he feel asleep, because he was afraid to be alone in the dark. Or when he got jealous just because Luka kissed Marinette's cheek and almost threw his hands at senior. Or when she had to spend few hours with him watching romantic comedies, just because he was down, even though Allie hated those. Adrien was strong, but on the other hand he was robbed from his childhood that now, thanks to Alya, Nino and Marinette, he was trying to get back. He wasn't mature, at least not in the way Kagami needed it. Not to mention that Tsurugi had only few months before broken up with her previous lover, who Allie knew was still longing for her presence in his life.   
This relation... it would hurt them too much, Allie was sure about that. She had known Adrien long enough to know that he was craving for someone who could heal his soul, not only understand like Kagami did.   
And that person could be Marinette.   
"... Is it that obvious?" Finally blueberry haired girl asked, still not raising her eyes on Allie. The bell rang on the corridors, but none of the girls moved, waiting for silence before Allie could answer.  
"It is obvious for me because I've known Adrien better than anyone else and I've seen numerous girls falling for him. But you are different, Marinette."  
"Maybe because I don't have any chances." Girl mumbled, making Allie knit her brows in confusion.  
"Why would you think that?"  
Because... look at me. I'm..."  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, girl who saved me at physics test when everyone else would just turn away. Girl who could stand being around Chloe for such long time." Both laughed quietly, before Allie managed to catch her breath and continue, with hand on Marinette's.  
"Girl who I've been hearing a lot for last four years, making me wonder if she is an angel or just imaginary friend of Adrien's." Marinette raised her eyes on brunette, with suprise and uncertainty painted on her face.  
"... Adrien... told you about me?"  
"... Mari, I can't tell you much, because it's case between you and Adrien, but... yes, I've heard only positive things about you from him. He values your friendship a lot, more than you probably imagine." Allie had to bite her tongue not to say anything more, because Adrien should be the one to do it, not she. American gave Marinette soft smile, trying to reasure girl that yes, that fucking idiot Agreste would finally come to his senses and talk with her.   
"And believe me, he would be complete idiot if he hadn't fell for you." With these words, Allie raised from her seat and gave Marinette a hand.   
"... What about Kagami and Lila? They're..."  
"Mari, for once take advice from real bitch, ok?"   
"Just focus on yourself. And Adrien. Don't pay attention to rest of girls, no matter if it's Kagami or Lila." Allie smiled widely at shocked Marinette when she pulled her to the door.  
"Now come, we have to come up with some excuse because Miss Bustier is going to kill us."

Adrien felt on the cloud nine when he starred at the whiteboard, where Miss Bustier was writing down something,with dreamy expression on his face. He couldn't believe his luck, touching his lips from time to time, unsure if it wasn't just a dream. But that one hickey on his collarbone... it couldn't be a bruise.  
She liked him, more, she loved him. Both as Adrien and finally as Chat Noir. Even though memory of Ladynoir was still sour and Adrien would always keep her in his heart, it was time to move on. He had this amazing girl by his side and he couldn't lose her just because he was complete idiot as Adrien.   
Boy sighed, remembering that he still had to talk with Kagami and explain everything once and for all. Tsurugi had before mentioned that she had seen how he was looking at Marinette and that he was in love with her, but that day he had denied it. Like a fool. And now he had to think off way not to hurt Kagami's feelings, but most important- make Marinette love him back as Adrien.  
"Dude, are you ok?" Adrien budged, seeing worried expression of Nino and Alya, who starred at him from the row above. Model quickly nodded, trying not to think more about the hours he had spent with Marinette last night, in her bed, kissing fiercely, like it was the end of the world and they couldn't stop. Adrien only hoped they couldn't see his hickey, because explaining it, without first talking with Marinette, would probably end up in hurting girl even more and Adrien couldn't do that.   
"Marinette, Miss Jackson you are both late. Again." Miss Bustier shook her head in anger when she ordered students to take place. Adrien could hear people gossiping in the back and Lila's loud voice saying something about 'gays', but before he reacted, Chloe threw at Italian model her pencil with full force.   
"Ouch! Miss Bustier Chloe is throwing things at me!"  
"That's not true, Miss Bustier, I just lost grip on my pencil that's all." Chloe smiled sweetly, making Miss Bustier believe her, but only when teacher turned back to the whiteboard, mayor's daughter smirked triumphantly at furious Lila. Adrien was so focused on this small catfight that he almost didn't notice when Marinette passed his bench, where he left a place, just for her.   
"Mari, sit with me." Girl seemed to be suprised, especially when she noticed his hand on hers, but rushed by teacher, quickly took the seat, blushing slightly, when Adrien leaned closer to her.  
"Is everything alright?"   
"Yes, Allie just wanted to tell me something, that's all." She seemed to be really alright so he believed her. Small smile appeared on his lips when he watched for the rest of the lesson her side profile as she was noting everything carefully. Adrien's eyes stayed fixed on red lips on girl, who he loved. And who loved him and let him kiss herlast night like no one ever would.   
The lesson finally came to an end and students rushed off from classroom. Adrien waited in silence for Marinette to pack her stuff before he grabbed her hand, making girl look at him with thos beautiful blueberry eyes.   
"Mari, do you have time today? I really want to..."  
"ADRIEN AGRESTE IS THAT HICKEY ON YOUR NECK?!" Chloe's high pitched voice caused Marinette immediately drop Adrien's hand and rest of group to stare at shocked queen bee, famous model and their class president whose cheeks were red as stripe on French flag.  
"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE AND YOU GET HICKEYS?!" Adrien just laughed, when he hugged suprised Chloe quickly.  
"I will tell you everything later ok?" Adrien's hand found way to Marinette's, when he smiled at still completely shocked girl.  
"I need to talk with Marinette first."  
"Ugh, fine. Forget about your old friends, forget about me, just leave and..." Adrien couldn't help but laugh on dramatic act of Chloe's, especially since she was aware that he had feelings for Marinette. It was funny to think that actually everyone knew.  
Everyone except from Marinette.  
But then again wasn't it the same with Adrien? He had felt that maybe, just maybe she had feelings for him, but he tried to lie to himself that it was just friendship.  
'Just friends', my ass.   
None of them wanted to be just friends from the beginning.   
"Come, Mari, I..." Boy didn't get to finish, when familiar sirene sounded on the school corridors.  
Akuma attack.  
"Oh great, again." Adrien mumbled, but quickly rushed, leaving confused Marinette behind him, because this talk could wait just few more minutes.  
First he had to help Ladybug and save Paris so he could enjoy its beauty with Marinette by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting akuma didn't take long time, thankfully. One of the seniors who had heart eyes for Allie had been akumatized and tried to shot everyone with madness arrows, turning people against each other. With help of Chat, Ladybug managed to get situation under control before Jackson got badly hurt.  
Chat. Ladybug blushed slightly on thought of him, lying next to her, kissing her collarbone and cuddling util she had fallen asleep last night. She knew that he wasn't aware that Ladybug and Marinette were same person, but she hoped to make things right soon. She needed to tell him how she felt, as Ladybug. Girl was fully aware, especially after last night, that she had developed feelings for superhero months ago, when she had still been crushing hard Adrien. At first, she had started find his puns more and more amusing. Then, she had realised she was looking forward to every moment they could spend not fighting akumas, just talking. After reveal of photo of them kissing, she had felt... excited, because... she wanted it to be next time for real, not just to save Chat. And then suddenly Chat had told her he had been seeing someone. Ladybug had been trying to convince herself that time she hadn't been jealous, just worried for her best friend not getting heartbroken again.   
But truth was she had been the one who had been hurting because of this.   
However, her fear and need to protect Chat didn't let her express her feelings. Ladybug understood too well what it would mean for both of them if Hawkmoth would find out they had feelings for each other. But then again, he had already used it against them, playing with Chat's mind and heart. So maybe keeping Kitty on distance was only because Ladybug was afraid that he didn't love her anymore?  
"My Lady, are you ok?" His eyes shined with worry, so Ladybug quickly nodded, feeling her cheeks getting hot, especiallly when she felt her skin tickling under the suit, right in the place she had hickey.   
"Yes, I just... kinda got lost in thoughts." Chat cracked small smile and Ladybug couldn't help but think how it would be to feel those lips again on hers.   
Or rather Marinette's.  
She really needed to tell him the truth.  
"Chat, I... we... need..." Ladybug was interrupted by beating ring of Chat, who smiled at her apologetically.   
"I gotta go, but we can see each other tonight? For a patrol?" Ladybug quickly nodded and earnt softest look from Chat that he could pull off before he ran out of school building, probably to transform back. Ladybug followed his steps and headed to bathroom, with her head still fixed on those lips and emerald eyes, so familiar...

Adrien sighed heavily, before he took a quick look around. No one had seen him fortunately, but it was close. Agreste knew he should have better more careful and transform somewhere else, but he couldn't waste time. He needed to check on Allie and finally talk with Marinette. Blonde quickly ran back to school building, where most of students were getting up from the floor, unsure of what just had happened. Adrien took a look around, assured that Nino, Alya and rest of his class were ok, before he finally caught her figure, sitting on the floor.  
Allie seemed so small and vulnerable when she was holding herself, with knees up her chest. Adrien wasn't sure, but from distance it looked like she was crying. He knew how terrified she must have been, so he rushed to her side, suprised to cross his path with...  
"Adrien." Marinette was short of breath, with blushing cheeks and hair out of pigtails. She never looked cuter and Adrien had to bite his tongue not to save anything that was going on in his mind. Now Allie was more important, so together they reached girl's side. Marinette handed Allie a bottle of water with sympathetic smile and earnt thankful look for Allie. Adrien wasn't sure why Allie trusted Marinette so much, especially since his childhood friend was rather cold toward people and always took her time to get to know them, but it made him smile a little. He wanted Allie to like Mari as much as he did, because then she could help him out with asking class president out.   
And then admit he was Chat Noir.   
"... Are you ok, Allie?" Girl slowly nodded, taking a deep breath before answering.  
"... I guess, it's just... I don't know, Adrien. I'm scared that... it might happen again."   
"... You know that Chat Noir and Ladybug will be there to help you out anytime, right?" Adrien didn't miss how Marinette's voice softened when she said his superhero name. Oh, how much he wished he could just tell her right here, right now that...  
"I can't go on like this. These boys... I can't let them think it is ok to... just surround me like some prey." Allie sighed heavily and then it hit Adrien.   
Allie was going through exactly same thing she had been before, in US.   
"Hey, I will talk with them if you want. Tell them to step away or they will have to fence with me." Both of girls laughed quietly, when Marinette crossed her eyes with his. She seemed to somehow understand what he meant and why this action had suprised Allie so much, because she nodded quickly.  
"Adrien is right, we will protect you like your super bodyguards."  
"Sorry to say that, Mari, but you seem like bit... weak." Allie sniffled, before she smiled at Marinette, who pretended to be offended.   
"Speak for yourself, I'm capable of fighting whole army of akumas."  
"Sure you are, My Lady." Adrien gasped, suddenly realising that he had called Marinette with Ladybug's nickname. Both of girls knitted their brows but decided not to say anything. Adrien helped Allie together with Marinette to stand on her feet, joking about her losing all her strenght to Dupain-Cheng, when...  
"Adrien, what is this?" Even if he tried to escape, Allie would be quicker. Girl wrapped her fingers around his shirt, showing his collarbone to the world where the unfortunate hickey was. Adrien wasn't sure but Marinette might have gasped in disbelief, before her cheeks got red.   
"I don't know, I just fell on..."  
"Don't sell me that bullshit." Allie crossed her hands on the chest when she looked at disbelief at her best friend.  
"You have a hickey."   
"My sweet little Adrien has a hickey and I want to know how it happened. Who did you have to bribe to kiss you?" Allie joked, what made Marinette crack a small smile. Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes, not really being mad at Allie. She loved teasing him and in front of Marinette... it was like dream come true to Jackson.  
Truth was, Allie had been spammed with stuff related to Marinette for months. First, it had been only some random facts, like that she baked really good or that Adrien was impressed with her designs. But later... oh boy, he was so lost, he had been sending Jackson photos of Marinette nonstop, not to mention how many times a day he had been texting her how beautiful, smart and absolutely adorable his crush was. Allie loved to tease him that one day she would actually show Marinette their conversation unless he would talk with girl and tell his feelings and to be honest, Adrien knew that Jackson was capable of doing this. After all, she loved putting him in awkward situations, like this one. How possibly could Adrien explain the hickey, without exposing himself as Chat Noir in front of Allie?   
"Oh, come on, Allie, I have so many girls that would kiss me willingly, I wouldn't have to pay anyone."  
"He's right." Adrien and Allie looked with amusement at Marinette, who seemed shocked that this sentence had left her mouth. Girl blushed hardly, not looking at Adrien, who suddenly feeling as bold as Chat Noir could be, leaned across to her with huge grin on his lips.  
"Are you a volunteer, Mari?"   
"Wow, dude that was... smooth!" Trio turned around to find Nino and Alya laughing at them, not trying even to pretend they weren't eavesdropping.   
"Honestly, you sounded for a second like Chat Noir." Alya laughed when she embraced her friend in tight hug, who still was blushing hard.   
"Yeah, you must have been copying all his texts so you could impress ladies." Nino smirked at Adrien before he turned his attention to his girlfriend and Marinette.  
"Am I wrong, Mari?"  
"Wait, what?" Blueberry eyed looked around confused, making Alya paying closer attention to...  
"YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!" Almost whole corridor of students turned their attention to group of friends that now was starring at red from head to toe Marinette.  
"Come on, Alya, its'... nothing."  
"NOTHING?! Marinette, you have been making out with Adrien and you didn't tell me!"  
"SHE DID WHAT?!" Adrien couldn't help but laugh when he heard Chloe yelling from across the corridor.   
"Nothing, Chloe, everything's fine!" Agreste focused his eyes back at Marinette, who seemed be slightly uncomfortable with Alya's yelling and fact that everyone's eyes were fixed on her right shoulder where she had small hickey.   
"And I didn't make out with Adrien." Marinette adjusted her shirt under unconvinced looks from Nino and Alya.  
"Then with who? Girl, it can't be coincidence that you and Adrien, the same day, come to school with hickeys." Alya crossed arms on her chest and Nino quickly followed her, imitating her pose.   
"I can't tell."   
"Ugh, come on Mari..."  
"If she doesn't want to talk about it, leave her be." Allie's voice was sharp which cause Alya open her eyes in shock. No one before had messed in their small group's business and probably Alya felt hurt by Allie's reaction, who after all didn't know Marinette for long. Adrien had to admit that she could have be more subtle, but Allie knew how to be on Marinette's place. How everyone tried to mess with her love life. And she just wanted to protect Mari from feeling the same way she did, even if it meant acting like a bitch.  
"Alya, Nino, I promise you once I go on a date with Marinette, then ask her father for her hand in marriage, then you can expect her hickeys to be from me, ok?" Why did he sound again like Chat Noir, didn't know. The most important thing is that the atmosphere got better, Alya relaxed and so did Allie. The only anxious person around was Marinette, whose cheeks were still bright red.   
"... So..." Adrien could feel his heart beating like crazy, world spinning around but it was perfect opportunity. He couldn't lose it.  
"What do you say, Mari? Will you go out with me?" Adrien held his breath, in anticipation starring at his crush, who took her time to answer.   
"... I'm sorry... but I can't." And with these words hanging in the air, ran away, leaving Adrien as well as rest of her friends completely speachless.


	5. Chapter 5

'I thought you wanted this.' Alya's text kept showing up on Marinette's phone screen, but girl didn't have energy to answer it. Not yet, at least. She had to sort everything in her head before meeting Chat later. But how could she? She just rejected her first love, who seemed... like he really wanted to go on that date! What had she possibly done?  
Save her relationship with Chat. Marinette knew that Kitty would never be mad at her for going out with Adrien, he would probably even encourage her to do this, but she couldn't. It would feel wrong, to have him by her side last night, just to throw herself into Adrien's arms the next morning. She loved Chat and she knew he loved her. She couldn't risk losing him for Adrien.   
Even for Adrien.  
Marinette sighed heavily before she checked her phone again, with two new messages popping.   
'Can we hang out tonight?' Shit, she had completely forgotten about Luka. Sweet, pure soul Luka, who had been nothing but supportive toward her and yet she had to reject him. She had told him on the beginning that she had been in love with someone else and he had respected that, but never actually quitted fighting for her heart. And now, when she was in... some relation with Chat it would be sick of her to keep Luka on hold, especially when she knew nothing would ever happen between them. However, tonight she was already busy so she texted him to meet the next day. That was for the best, for both of them.   
'I'm really sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just... really like you. And I understand that you don't share my feelings. So, can we just... stay friends, please?' This one text, one fucking text made Marinette sick to her stomach. After everything, he was still apologising, like he did something wrong, when she was the one who had rejected him. Marinette tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. She still loved him, she really did, but Chat... losing him over Adrien would kill her.   
Marinette needed to get fresh air and most important to get advice from someone who could understand her, without judging. After quick consideration, she texted the only person she could trust that moment. After getting a text back, she rushed outside and headed to city centre, where she hoped to see her new friend. 

Allie wasn't sure why Marinette wanted to meet, but she could only guess it was connected to Adrien. Even though American didn't understand why girl would want to talk with her exactly about it, said nothing and just ran to the park they were supposed to meet. Short of breath, Allie finally noticed on the benches Marinette, who quickly reached her side.  
"Hey, you didn't have to run, I would wait for you."  
"You said it's important so how could I be late?" Marinette's eyes softened when girls sat in the shade of chestnut. Allie watched for few minutes in silence Marinette just breathing quickly and mumbling something to herself before girl finally turned to face Jackson.  
"I'm sorry I'm wasting..."  
"Shh, tell me what's going on." Allie hated small talks and apologies, especially since Marinett had nothing to apologise for. Dupain-Cheng blushed slightly, almost like she suddenly realised she had to explain why they met, but then she collected herself.   
"... I like Adrien." Allie could see Marinette's shoulders relaxing, almost like burden of this secret was finally taken off her shoulders. Allie could only imagine how it felt to see someone you love every day, surrounded by other people who seemed to get more of their's attention.   
Oh, wait. Allie knew exactly how it felt.  
"... But..."  
"... It will sound stupid, I'm just..."  
"Marinette." Allie placed her hand on Marinette's, trying not to focus too much on softness of girl's skin. Blueberry eyes starred at her with curiosity mixed with anxiety when Allie took a deep breath.   
"Nothing you will say will sound stupid. I understand your feelings are... confusing and it is fine. So let it out. Tell me everything." Dupain-Cheng nodded, with her expression changing on more confident.  
"... I like Adrien. I've liked him for some many years and I wished that he would ask me out one day. But now... there is someone else in my life, for some time actually. And... I can't go out with Adrien without hurting other guy's feelings. It would be... cruel of me to do it, especially since I almost lost him because of my crush to Adrien. I... can't repeat it again. But yet... I still wish I could go on that date with Adrien." Marinette sighed heavily, taking a quick look on Allie's hand on hers.  
"... I wish there was the way that these two guys were one so I didn't have to choose."  
"... I gave up on Adrien because I was sure he would never fall for me and because he has been seeing Kagami last few weeks. I've even heard him call me his 'best friend' in front of her. So, how could I posibly expect him to ask me out? It's just... confusing for me." Allie nodded in understanding, making a mental note to kick Adrien's ass later. He hadn't meant wrong, but he has made Marinette unsure of their relation and Kagami, so he couldn't possibly expect Dupain-Cheng now to run into his arms. Not to mention she was taken, as far as Allie correctly understood the situation.   
"... Don't punish yourself, Marinette. It's fine to like two people, especially when they are so much alike. And it is great that you made a choice and so no one is going to get hurt."  
"But... I saw Adrien's eyes and... I disappointed him." Marinette brushed single tear that rolled over her cheek, when she sighed heavily. Allie's fingers squeezed Dupain-Cheng's, making her raise blueberry eyes at American.   
"You didn't disappoint him, Mari. He is just... probably mad at himself right now that he hadn't asked you before."   
"... Wait, why before?" Marinette knit her brows in confusion when she starred at Allie.  
"... Adrien... he wanted to ask me before?"  
"... It's not my thing to tell you." Allie sighed, with heavy heart on her chest. She wondered if it was some kind of punishment for her, to sit here, to listen to all of this and remember her own lovers. Maybe she deserved it after playing with their feelings.  
"But I think he had been thinking about it for some time, because he kept mentioning me a lot of things about you. That's why from the beginning I felt I knew you. The way Adrien pictured you... was accurate description."   
"... That's... sweet of him."  
"... But don't focus on that. Most important right now is that you find peace with the person you love. And believe me, whatever happens, Adrien will still love you and support your decisions." Marinette nodded with small on her lips before she threw her hands on Allie's neck.  
"Thank you so much, Allie. I knew you would understand me." American, with small sigh, also surrounded Marinette with her arms, smelling girl's shampoo and sweet sandalwood perfume.   
"No problem, Mari. I'm here for you." Girls stayed like this for some time, enjoying each other's company and finding comfort in that hug.  
Little did they know that they weren't the only people that day in that park...

Ladbug shifted on the railing of the balcony when she looked around. Chat was supposed to be here, so why...  
"My Lady." She jumped, almost losing her balance and falling off, but his strong arms surrounded her just before she did. Thankfully, it was too dark for him to notice her blushing, but Ladybug was sure he could sense her fast heartbeat.   
"Are you falling for me that easily, Bugaboo?" Chat smirked, as always with perfect pun, but this time, Ladybug didn't roll her eyes, instead leaned closer, with their foreheads touching.  
"... Actually yes." She could almost touch those lips that had been kissing her last night and feel his skin against hers, but still... it wasn't enough. They were away and Ladybug wanted to pull him closer, to tell that she was Marinette, she was the girl he loved so much, but then...  
"... Don't joke at me." Chat wanted to pull away but her fingers on his suit stopped boy from moving.  
"Chat, I'm not joking." Ladybug starred with anxiety at those beautiful emerald eyes, so familiar and so similar to Adrien's...   
"... Chat, I love you." Kitty gasped and blinked for few seconds, making Ladybug heart stop beating. Was he mad at her? He didn't expect it? What would he do? Would he...  
"... I... My Lady.... I... can't." He didn't look at her, with his eyes fixed on the moon and crushed expression on his face. Ladybug could guess how he felt, to reject person he loved so much because he wanted to keep his relationship with someone else. After all, she had done the same thing today as Marinette.  
Oh, if only she could tell him she was Marinette...  
"... I... there is someone else."  
"I know." Ladybug tried to smile, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew she had hurt Chat too much as Ladybug to make him risk his relation with Marinette just for her. Even though they were the same person after all.   
"How... can you..."  
"It's Marinette, isn't it?" Chat nodded, still shocked his partner knew all along, when Ladybug sighed heavily. She wasn't sure what to do, not wanting to lose him as Ladybug and Marinette as the same time. She needed to let him know she was here, she was Ladybug, but how...  
"... Let's just say I know her very well." This half-truth was supposed to make him think. She knew that if she left him enough clues, he would discover on his own her true identity. And then they wouldn't have to stay apart.   
"... I'm so sorry, My Lady, I..."  
"Chat, it's ok. I understand it." Ladybug brushed his cheek slightly with her lips before she jumped off the railing, ready to disappear in darkness of October's night.  
"... You and I... she are meant to be together and... I'm happy for you."   
"... Stay safe, My Kitty." With those words hanging in the air, Ladybug ran away, not looking back at her lover, because if she did... she would probably say a word too much.   
Chat had to figure her identity on his own in order to make it work. She couldn't push anything and had to wait.   
If he really loved her, he would find way to her no matter what.   
Ladybug was sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette couldn't put finger on what was the reason why everyone starred at her, when she was walking down the corridor. Even seniors, who usually looked down at her, suddenly seemed super interested in her. Was it because of her talk with Adrien the previous day? There was no chance everyone could hear that, so why to hell she was an object of whole school's interest?  
Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for long to get an answer.  
"Mari, quick, before they kill each other!" Alya pulled her shocked friend down the stairs to the locker room where...  
"Allie, what are you doing?" Marinette gasped in disbelief, unsure how to spilt up two super models who right now seemed to be ready to kill each other. Lila's eyes glowed with furry when she kicked Allie's side, who quickly grabbed Italian's foot and dropped her on the floor with loud bang. Rest of students cheered, probably supporting Jackson, who pressed her knee to Rossi's throat.  
"Bitch you're dead." Allie's voice was calm, but dead serious, when watched Lila choking and gasping desperately for breath, which finally made Marinette react. Girl reached Jackson's side and quickly pulled her over before it was too late. Rossi coughed with difficulty before she crossed her eyes with shocked Marinette.  
"Oh, I see Jackson your girlfriend is now saving your ass. How sweet of her."  
"Bitch, I have no idea how much pain I will give you!" Marinette could hardly stop Allie from throwing her hands again at Lila, but thankfully Kagami showed up and helped Dupain-Cheng hold in tight embrace furious Allie, who tried to kick Rossi's leg, without success.  
" What is happening here?" Marinette turned her attention to Kagami, who took a quick look first at class president and then at Allie.  
"I..."  
"Oh, sweet Marinette, stupid as always." Lila smirked, suddenly all fine when she pulled phone out of her pocket.  
"I guess you haven't seen the morning news. That's shame, because maybe then you wouldn't be suprised that your GIRLFRIEND threw her hands on me for no reason!" Marinette reached for Rossi's phone and with shaking heads quickly scanned the text on the screen.  
'Supermodel Allie Jackson has new love interest?'  
'Is it true? Allie Jackson is gay?!'  
'Allie Jackson falling for French girl.'  
And all the tweets with that one photo of them.  
"... You have to be shitting me." Marinette usually didn't swear, but today was an exception. She had no idea who had taken that photo and posted with such captions, but it was... overwhelming. After all, it wasn't truth, she and Allie... they just talked and held hands, that's all.   
And Allie wasn't lesbian.   
.... Was she?  
"That's bullshit." Allie sighed heavily when she shot apologising look at Marinette.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette, I thought they weren't following us."  
"Oh, you mean the paparazzis?" Lila laughed, but it hurt to hear that fake laugh.   
"They had no idea about that. Someone else did."  
"You." Alya rolled her eyes with annoyance, not even trying to hide her hate toward Rossi, who curled her lip.  
"Sure thing. Like I was that interested in Jackson's gay business, not mentioning Marinette's fantasies. They aren't worth my attention."  
"Enough." Everyone turned around to see Adrien in the locker room's door. Marinette could feel thrill going up her spine when she watched his cold glance at Lila, who suddenly lost all of her confidence. Adrien had never seemed so alike to this father, powerful and yet cold as ice. Marinette only hoped it wasn't because of her rejection the previous day.'  
"If I hear one more thing about these tweets, I will fight any of you. Understood?" All students nodded in union, shocked to hear Adrien acting so bossy. Blonde kneeled next to Allie, Marinette and Kagami and gave the first reasuring look before turned his attention to Marinette, making her heart skip a beat.   
"Marinette and Allie are not a thing. That's all you need to know." He reached for Marinette's hand and helped her stand up. Alya and Nino rushed to their side and still hold Allie in soft embrace, unsure if she wasn't going to throw her hands again on Rossi. Thankfully, both girls seemed to have calmed down a little bit and were just starring with anger at each other, but not making a move.   
"You're ok?" Marinette quickly nodded, trying not to make an eye contact with boy. It felt strange, for him to hold her hand and feel so... familiar to last night when Chat had visited her again and stayed by her side. Adrien's touch... somehow didn't feel weird on her skin, even though before they didn't really be that physically close. Marinette quickly adjusted bag on her arm, letting her hand of Adrien's. She couldn't do it. She loved Chat too much to do it.   
Blonde seemed to be slightly suprised because his face fell, but then he quickly put one of his model's smile. Marinette knew he was pretending all along, but was too shocked and anxious to say anything. Instead, she grabbed Alya's hand and rushed out the locker room, where rest of her class stayed, unsure of what just happened.

Adrien was furious and anyone could tell that. They had never seen model so cold and distant toward everyone, especially Lila, with whom he had a talk before classes. Adrien wasn't sure, but gut feeling was telling him it was Rossi who had taken the photos and sent them to tabloids. He knew how jealous of both Marinette and Allie girl was and that she wanted to prove to everyone that they didn't matter. Adrien only wished he had any kind of evidence that he could use against Rossi to make her expelled, once and for all...  
But it wasn't his only worry. Marinette didn't look at him at all, almost like she was scared she had hurt him with her rejection. Adrien tried not to think about it for too long, knowing that somehow he would find a way to tell her the truth that he was Chat Noir. She loved him, even though he had been rejecting her such long time.   
Blonde groaned with annoyance, hiding face in his hands. How could he be so stupid and think for so long that Marinette was just friend to him? Now, when he wondered about it, he couldn't imagine how she must have felt when she ha heard it so many times.  
Just friends.  
And now he was asking for the same thing until he revealed himself.   
"Dude, can we talk?" Adrien raised his eyes to see anxious face of Nino. Because of all drama with girls and Allie's arrival Adrien had very little time to spend with his best friend, who seemed to be very worried about model. Adrien couldn't help but wonder what he would possibly do without Nino.   
Probably never realise his feelings toward Marinette.  
And never actually fall for her.  
"... About that tweets... don't get mad, but..."  
"... Is it truth?" Adrien knit his brows, unsure if he was hearing right, when Nino leaned in to him.   
"... About Allie, I mean. I saw few before and I... Is she really gay?" Adrien could feel his heart beating faster when he starred with disbelief at his best friend, unsure what to say.  
Of course, he knew the truth. After all, they had grown up together and were inseperable. Allie trusted him with her whole heart and that was why he was one of few people who knew for the fact American was lesbian. For Adrien it didn't change anything, but for Allie it could mean possibly losing job as supermodel and house.   
After Jackson's mother had died few years ago, she was under protection of her homophobic aunt, who tried her best to convince her niece to change sexuality. It was that hard to the point that Allie had been sent here, to Paris, just to be separated from girl she liked. Aunt Justine was sure that it was the only possible way Allie, under watch of Adrien's dad and his, would become 'normal'.  
Allie still had few months left until she would become adult and could control all her savings and aspects of life, not mentioning new manager. Justine took over responsibilities of her mother and acted not only as girl's guardian, but also boss, which meant that either Allie followed Justine's rules or could forget about new contracts.   
So she had to pretend. It took some time but finally she managed to silence the gossips that were going around about her, especially in model world. She had even fake dated some American model before she came to Paris.   
And it all could go for nothing just because of one photo.   
Adrien sighed heavily, hoping that maybe finally, Jackson's biological dad, would finally win parental rights, after he had lost them a decade ago to Allie's mother. Simon loved his daughter so much and would never let anyone to hurt her, especially because of who she was, but as long as she was under Justine's protection, he could do nothing.   
"... Nino, that's not our business." His friend nodded in understanding, probably sensing it hadn't been best idea to ask that.   
"... How about Marinette? How do you feel after rejection?" He nudged Adrien, who rolled his eyes with slight annoyance, when he turned around to take a quick look at Marinette, who happened to watch him the same moment. For short second, they just starred at each other, before Marinette turned her attention back to notebook, with cheeks slightly red.   
"... I hope she will be happy with that guy."  
"But dude, she's Marinette! Don't tell me you will give up on her that easily?" Nino sighed, when he gave model a pat in the shoulder.  
"You have to fight for her, dude, I know she still likes you and you have to prove it you're much better that this guy. After all, it is not like they are dating or anything, because then Alya would know something." Adrien nodded, with small smile dancing on his lips.   
Nino was right. Even though Marinette was in love with him, he as Adrien had to prove to her he was also worth her love.   
"You're right, Nino. I can't give up."   
"Mission Marinette is on." Nino smiled widely at Adrien, who couldn't help but think again how much he owned Lahiffe.   
"You bet it is!" Best friends high fived, making Miss Bustier turned around and shook her head in desapprobation.   
Adrien was ready to make Marinette fall in love with him.   
For the very third time.   
After all, third time lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Adrien had invited her on a date and she had rejected him.   
Did Marinette feel weird? Sure, after all it was her long time crush she still loved and probably always would, but now her heart, mind and body were busy with someone else,  
"...Chat..." She whispered, gasping for breath. Thankfully, Marinette's parents were on some baking competition in Lyon and she had house for herself, because she wasn't sure how she could posisbly explain Paris superhero in her bed, who was kissing her until they ran out of breath. It would be... awkward. Chat titled his head slightly, unsure what happened and why Marinette stopped kissing him and just starred for few seconds at girl who couldn't believe her luck. There he was, the boy who loved her from the very beginning and with whom she wanted to stay forever. However, she still needed him to find out that Ladybug and Marinette were the same person.   
Chat loved the one person all this time and deserved to know that.   
"... Are you ok, Princess? Did I hurt you?" Marinette quickly shook her head, when placed soft kiss on Chat's lips, making boy purr with affection. He really did act like real cat sometimes.   
"... No, I'm fine. More than fine, I'm perfect, but... I've seen you fighting with Ladybug lately. You seemed to...be avoiding her. Did something happen between you two?" Chat sighed heavily and shifted on top of Marinette with awkward smile on his lips.  
"... I guess... she confessed her feelings to me and I... had to reject her and now..."  
"You think whether she had said it earlier, you would have acted the same." Marinette nodded in understanding, when she brushed gently Chat's cheek, who leaned on to her touch.  
"I know, Chat. I felt the same way when Adrien confessed to me."  
"And... did you get over it?"  
"...Not really, not yet, I guess, because... I wish there was a way he and you... were the same person." Marinette missed shocked expression on Chat's face, when she continued, with her hands in supehero's soft blonde hair that was so similar to Adrien's...  
"Like, me and Ladybug. It would be so much easier, wouldn't it be?" She was hoping he would catch the hint, but said nothing more, no to make him go crazy over what she was implying. They had time, she could wait, even though as Ladybug she hurt everytime she looked at him and he turned his head away, almost like he felt sorry for breaking her heart, when she was the one who had done it first to him. Chat sighed heavily before he leaned and placed another tender kiss on Marinette's lips, making girl gasp in awe.   
Oh, how she loved him.   
"I love you, Chat."  
"I love you, Princess." It might be just coincidence but his raspy voice was similar to someone's who she knew outside the black mask...

"A party?" Chloe nodded enthusiastically, when she grabbed Adrien's arm.  
"Oh come on, Adrikins! We will have so much fun, you, I, Allie and... rest of them." Chloe sighed dramatically, showing with her hand on rest of class who she had invited to her party. Adrien couldn't help but notice how much his childhood friend had changed after becoming Queen Bee. She was still herself, bossy and arrogant Chloe, but from time to time she could act really nice, like now. But still Adrien wasn't really keen on sneaking out for a party, especially because he had a lot on his head as Chat Noir but then he remembered.  
Marinette. She was standing right there, talking with Juleka and Rose, probably about the party too, because she was showing something on her phone to girls and rolling her eyes. Only Chloe could make Marinette so annoyed, but yet Adrien knew she was excited to go there.  
And he knew he had to be there.   
To finally tell her the truth.  
"I will come, but if I get to drink some wine!" Chloe squealed with excitement when she hugged tighly amuzed Adrien.  
"That's going to be epic party, Adrikins, I can feel it!"  
And she wasn't really wrong. 

Marinette never thought she would willingly go to Chloe's party, but here she was, Saturday night, drinking wine with her friends, who most of were already drunk. Alya and Nino kept kissing. Juleka and Rose tried to make Alix dance on the table and Chloe... was being herself, ordering Sabrina all the time. Marinette sighed, not being able to hide amusement when she watched her closest friends going on the dancing floor, tripping up and almost falling with laughter.  
"They had it enough, don't you think?" She budged, suprised to find Luka by her side. After her getting together with Chat, Marinette had spent hardly any time with Couffaine, but they had managed to explain everything, without hurting each other. Luka had felt before it was not going to work out so he hadn't been really suprised to hear that she was seeing someone. However, he found it strange that it wasn't Adrien. Marinette wasn't sure, but it seemed like everyone expect from her had known for some time that Adrien liked her. Maybe if she had paid closer attention to him without blushing and belittling herself... Girl sighed, when she took another sip of the wine she was holding. Luka watched her for few seconds in silence before he grabbed her hand.   
"Let's dance before you become too drunk."  
"Hey, speak for yourself!" Marinette laughed, but in fact could feel getting slightly tipsy but she willingly followed Luka to the dance floor. The music changed to more casual, slow music so they got closer, Marinette with hands around Luka's neck.   
It felt safe, to be here, with him and enjoy the night as friends. Alya and Nino shot her questioning looks, but Marinette only smiled reassuringly. Nothing was going on, they were just enjoying the moment as two good friends. Dupain-Cheng couldn't help but notice that Luka's eyes kept slipping from her face to someone in the crowd.   
"Who are you looking for?" She whispered, making him blush slightly.   
"No one." She rolled her eyes with amusement when Luka spinned her around.   
"Don't lie to me, Luka."  
"... But you can't tell anyone."  
"You got my word." Marinette looked at the same direction as Luka to see...  
"Nat?!" He shushed her by pressing his hand over her mouth.   
"I told you not to yell."   
"But..." Marinette tried to mumble, but it was hard so she waited until Luka finally let his hand down before she snapped.  
"Why did you tell me before? Can I please be your wingwoman? Or can I plan your wedding suits? Or maybe..."   
"Mari, how many glasses you had?" Marinette just gigled, feeling suddenly bold, confident and... happy. She felt truly happy because she knew that when she got home, Chat would be waiting there for her. Her Kitty.  
"I need one more." Luka rolled his eyes with amuzement but patiently followed Marinette's steps to the bar, where girl hoped to find more wine.   
After all, if she was at party at Chloe's, she could use it up a little and enjoy her time. 

Adrien watched in silence as she danced first Luka, then with Nino, then again with Luka, then with some random senior... It was clear she had drunk a lot and he wanted to reach her side and tell to slow down, but he couldn't. She would get scared and probably anxious and he didn't want it to happen. Not when she seemed to be enjoying herself so much.   
"Are you going to stare at her whole night?" Adrien budged to see the host by his side. Chloe was wearing beautiful sky blue dress that matched her eye colour. Adrien wondered for who Chloe had dressed up so nicely, but then he realised.  
"What, why are you starring? Do I have something on my face?" Chloe quickly pulled touched her cheek to check that there was nothing. Adrien smiled, thinking how cool it would be if his two best friends got together. Maybe they could even go on double dates, when he finally revealed himself to Marinette.  
Speaking of who...  
"What is happening there?" Adrien and Chloe rushed together to the dance floor where one of the seniors, daughter of city council member, was yelling something at Marinette and Allie, who happened to walk into the scene.  
"How can you be so clumsy, Dupain-Cheng?! It's new dress and you have no idea how much daddy paid for it!" Senior sent Marinette furious look when she touched the piece of material that was slightly stained by wine that Marinette was holding. Dupain-Cheng didn't see a problem, probably too drunk, when she smiled politely at senior.   
"It's really nice." Senior was about to throw her hands at poor Marinette, but strong arm of Allie's stopped her from doing so.  
"Leave her be." Jackson's voice was calm, but up for no discussion. Senior snorted with anger when she pulled her hand from Allie's grip, when mean smirk on her ruby red lips.  
"Sure thing. You will now protect your girlfriend everytime she does something stupid, Jackson?" Adrien could feel blood boiling in his veins, but before he said anything, Allie snapped.  
"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."  
"That's right!" Marinette was little bit too loud, making everyone around look at her. Girl handed standing nearby Kagami her glass of wine, when she turned to Allie, with huge grin on her face.  
"She is not going to do what I think she's gonna do." Chloe moaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Adrien stood still, unsure what to do, when Marinette leaned in to suprised Jackson to...   
Kiss her.  
Marinette kissed Allie.  
"... You know what, after some consideration I think we might be girlfriends." Marinette's genuine laugh made most of guests crack smile. Even thought it was all random of girl to kiss Allie, they found it rather amusing that their sweet class president, always collected and calm, now was drunk as fuck, doing weird shit.   
"You kiss good, Allie. We have to repeat it soon." Marinette took a glass from shocked Kagami's hand and took another sip of wine, completely ignoring senior girl who...  
"Hey, stop it!" Before Adrien reached their side, it was too late. Annoyed with whole situation and still angry at Marinette, senior poured her drink on Dupain-Cheng's blazer, who just shot girl unamuzed look through shoulder.   
"Oh, hi, Adrien, what are you doing here?" Oh, she was wasted WASTED. Adrien sighed heavily before he crossed his eyes with Alya and Nino who simply nodded. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and without paying much attention to rest of group walked with her to the guest room Chloe had prepared from him in case he didn't want to go home. 

"... I can do it myself, you know." She got quieter, probably because they were alone and he took all the wine away. Adrien sighed slightly, before he raised his eyes from her blazer which he was trying to wash so there was no stain from wine. Marinette sat in silence on the sink's counter, only in black tank top, showing the hickeys she had got from Chat Noir last night, shivering a little because of AC that was working in the bathroom. Adrien reached her side and threw his jacket around girl's shoulders, smiling widely at her. Maybe she was pretty wasted, smelling like sandalwood and wine, but she was still the most beautiful girl out there and he didn't want to be with anyone else in this situation.   
"But I want to do it for you." Her hand found way to his and Marinette brushed slightly her thumb against his, making Adrien's heart skip a beat. She was for sure drunk and unaware fully of the world around her, but it was still Marinette, his sweet Marinette, whose fingers intertwined with his.   
"Just give me a moment and I will finish, ok?" She nodded, reluctantly letting his hand go so he could finish washing the blazer, which looked somehow decent, despite the lack of washing powder that would be useful in this situation. Adrien hung the clothing on the heater before he turned around to find Marinette's face inches away from his. She jumped from the counter, now kneeling next to him, with blueberry eyes fixed at his face.   
"... You... really like me?" She sounded so scared and unsure and Adrien wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because she really didn't know what to expect to hear. Blonde sighed, when he nodded, getting suddenly bold and cupping girl's face. Marinette gasped in disbelief when she starred at him, not knowing what was going on.   
"Of course, Marinette." His eyes traced every single detail of her face, as he always did as Chat Noir, gently brushing her cheek. Marinette willingly got closer to his touch, her hand resting on his chest. Adrien was aware that confessing now, when she was drunk, wasn't the best idea and Plagg would probably kill him for that, but...  
He didn't have time to finish his thought, because Marinette closed distance between them and pressed her lips against his, making Agreste gasp in disbelief. As much as he wanted to return the kiss, just stay here and make out, he couldn't until he explained her everything. That's why he pulled away just to find Marinette blushing hard.  
"Mari..."  
"Oh my God, I'm so so stupid, how could I think that..."  
"Mari, hey, I'm here. Calm down. I'm here. Everything is fine." He held her in tight embrace, resting his forehead against hers. He was scared, but he could feel her fear growing too. She felt like she did something wrong and probably cheated on Chat, while truth was different. He couldn't make her possibly feel guilty so he had to do it.   
Even if she wouldn't remember it the next day.  
"Mari, look at me, please." Blueberry eyes crossed with his emerald ones and Adrien could feel his heart beating like crazy. It was time.   
"Just don't freak out, please." She nodded, slightly tilting her head in confusion. Adrien closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind down.   
He could do it.   
He wouldn't lose her again.  
"Plagg, claws out!" 

When he finally opened his eyes first thing he noticed was Marinette's hands cupping his face. Blueberry eyes, now huge in shock, watched him with disbelief as Adrien-Chat smiled awkwardly.  
"Hi, Princess. Hope you're not mad at your Kitty." Marinette didn't say anything, just starred at him with dumbfounded face, making Adrien get anxious. Was she mad at him? Did she trust her eyes? Did she think it's Hawkmoth's job?  
"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Adrien was sure that people in whole hotel could hear her. He quickly pressed his hand against her mouth, but girl moved away, now with fire in her eyes that meant huge trouble for superhero.   
Maybe revealing himself wasn't the best idea.  
"You are complete idiot!" She pushed him in the chest, making Adrien-Chat knit brows in confusion.   
"... I'm sorry? Marinette, I know you are mad, but we can talk about it..."  
"You fucking idiot." She didn't care to listen to him, when she grabbed collar of his suit, pulling him so their chests would touch, when she whispered into his lips:  
"... Tikki, spots on."

Adrien-Chat couldn't get over it and neither could Marinette-Ladybug when they just held each other and dumbfounded starred at each other, now in their superhero suits. Adrien had suspected for sometime that Marinette could actually be his Lady, but seeing it and actually knowing it was truth... he couldn't believe his luck.  
He loved two girls.  
And they happened to be the same person.  
"... You said we shouldn't know each other's identity." He reminded and Marinette-Ladybug sighed, before nodding. She seemed to be completely overwhelmed when she watched him in silence for few seconds.   
"... Now it's not so important... Master Fu... he told me I could break one of previous rules as new Great Guardian and I guess... I could break this one." She blushed slightly under Adrien's excited look before she sighed.   
"Don't get let it get to your head though, Kitty."  
"Of course, My Lady." Chat grinned, leaning closer to brush slightly Ladybug's lips with his.   
"I'm just so excited, because... you are My Lady. My Marinette."  
"Big deal." She mumbled, but Adrien knew she was happy too. After all, they had rejected each other just to be together as different people. Now they didn't have to decide anymore, because they fall in love twice with each other.   
As Marinette and Adrien.  
And Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Don't tell me you're not happy, Bugaboo." Chat teased his partner, when his lips moved to her jawline, leaving soft kisses. Ladybug gasped, probably overwhelmed with feelings and desire as he was, when she put her hands on his neck.   
"Chat, we have to transform back because if someone walks in..." She was cut off by his tender kiss that they quickly deepened. They had never kissed like that before, neither as superheroes or civilians and Adrien had to admit it was worth waiting for so long. Finally, Ladybug broke the kiss, with her lips still on Chat's.  
"We have to make some rules, you know, because if people find out..."  
"Should I bring more wine so you would just focus on kissing me?" Chat teased his lady who rolled her eyes with amuzement.  
"Idiot."  
"Your idiot." Chat kissed her one more time, before ordering:  
"Plagg, claws in!"  
"Tikki, spots off!"

"Do we really have to watch you two making out?" Plagg complained when he ate piece of camembert while Tikki was bitting a macaron. Their holders just laughed, now back to their civilian forms. It felt finally right, to be here, in Chloe's bathroom, with no secrets between them. Adrien smiled when Marinette, bold thanks to wine, leaned to press her lips tenderly to his, grabbing boy by the collar of his shirt.   
"... I need to know something." He finally said after they parted for few seconds to catch breath. Marinette's hands were still in his hair while she was sitting on his lap. All this time, he hadn't noticed how it was perfect place for her to be. Almost like heavens wanted them to be together.  
"Am I better kisser or Allie?" Marinette snorted with amusement, when she pressed her lips to his jawline, making Adrien shiver in excitement.   
It was definetly best party Chloe had ever had.   
"Stupid question."  
"Of course, Allie." She smirked, when he pulled her closer to leave fierce kisses all over girl's skin.   
"Then maybe I should leave." Her fingers unbottoned few of top bottons of his shirt, when Marinette smirked.   
"Maybe you should."  
"But then, you will lose chance of making out with best kisser out there."  
"Wow, you're so full of yourself, Mari."   
"I've learnt few things from Chat, you know." He leaned to kiss her and girl quickly deepened the kiss, making Adrien's whole body shiver in excitement again.  
So that how it felt to be with someone you loved.  
"I have to admit that I have never thought I would be thankful Chloe for something but here we are." She allowed him to place kisses on her collarbone, while gently stroking his hair. Adrien knew that she was still little bit drunk, but it seemed like the reveal and whole stuff made her a little bit more sober.   
"Yeah, me too. She brought us together."   
"No, no, I wasn't talking about you." Marinette giggled, when Adrien pulled her in embrace, tickling with his hair her naked skin. His Marinette, suddenly such a teaser. It was something new, but he couldn't complain.   
"I meant kissing Allie."  
"Maybe if you like her so much, date her."  
"No, it wouldn't be such fun as teasing you all the time." They starred at each other, completely overwhelmed with love and affection that was spreading through their bodies. Marinette leaned to press her lips again to his when...  
"SWEET JESUS I KNEW IT!"

For the rest of the party they tried to ignore stares Alya gave them, completely shocked with the revelation. They decided not to make it official yet and just enjoy the night. However, after few more drinks it was hard to stay away from each other, especially when Alya walked into them, interrupting their making out session.   
"... Are you guys ok?" Allie gave both of them concerned looking when Adrien nodded, hugging Marinette tightly, who was leaning on him on the couch.   
"Everything's perfect, don't worry."  
"He's nothing in comparison to you, Allie." Marinette complained, making Allie crack smile and Adrien laugh. She definetly was the one lightheaded in their duo.   
"You kiss much better than he does."   
"Before you said something else." Adrien reminded Marinette, who just stick her tongue at him, like a little kid.   
Oh, the next day he could tease her about so many things. He had to already think off every possible pun, just to be prepared.   
"Idiot."  
"Your idiot." Adrien reminded her quietly and Marinette nodded, with proud smile on her face when she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"My idiot." She agreed when she sighted, exhausted after whole night of revelations. Adrien smiled at Allie, whose neck seemed to be bruised...  
Wait...  
"Allie..."  
"I gotta go, Adrien, keep an eye on Marinette!"  
"JACKSON COME BACK AND DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE OUT WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT MARINETTE!"  
"TOO LATE, HONEY!"


End file.
